


What is love?

by Toastyshippers



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Asshole Tom, Bottom Harry Potter, Harry is a Cinnamon Roll, Harry needs to be protected, Hurt Harry, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mpreg, No Smut, Tom Is A Dick, Top Tom Riddle, cute!harry, draco is a servant, harry is a noble, harry is really nice, tom is a noble
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2019-11-01 16:59:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 4,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17871167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toastyshippers/pseuds/Toastyshippers
Summary: Harry and Tom are two nobles that are engaged to each other. Harry is really Happy that he's engaged with Tom but Tom isn't pleased. He would rather spend time with his personal manservant, Draco. What will Harry do about this?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, this is my first story so..I hope you'll enjoy it :>

Soulmates..do you think soulmates are real? If so, in what form? Honestly, there is no way of telling who is your soulmate. But for me, I don't give a damn about them.

* **Riddle Manor***

"Father I've already told you countless times.I don't want to be engaged with that foolish boy", said Tom with rage.

"Son, please do it for the family yeah? Harry seems to like you a lot will you at least give him a chance? He might be your soulmate!", he pleaded to his son

"You know that I don't believe in soulmates dad, I only love Draco and I don't care about Harry. But if you really want me to marry Harry, then be it. But let Draco still be my servant."

"Okay..okay I'll take care of that. Thank you son"

Tom left the room, ignoring his father and slammed the door closed.

***3rd person pov***

Tom entered his personal chambers, sighing.

"Daddy problems again?", teased Draco with a laugh

"Draco,please. Im not in the mood for it right now", Tom said with a frown

"Tom, you know you can just run away with me. You said that we will live together peacefully one day"

"I know babe, I'll find a way, okay?", he said, kissing Draco's forehead. "I don't want to marry that freak anyways"

"You better not", said Draco with a huff. "But..he's a noble and I'm just a servant, your family will never allow me to be with you..."

"I aready have a plan, don't you worry"

"So..you're still gonna marry him but you don't love him? What about me then?? Huh?", Draco said, demandingly

"You'll come with me to the wedding. You'll still be my servant anyways and I can spend time with you instead of him"

"Oh..okay then. Why do your father wants you to marry Harry anyways?", said Draco while crossing his arms

"Well...apparently they needed a heir and since Harry can get pregnant they chose me to become a potential father?? I dont understand why though, I've never even met that boy, how am I supposed to love someone I've never met?"

"Maybe he could be your soulmate..?"

"Dont be silly darling, you know I love you and only you", Tom said, pulling draco closer to him

Draco blushed red

"Oh stop it you big sap",he pulled away from Tom "I have to prepare some stuff. See you later!" 

"Bye", Tom smiled.

After Draco left, Tom started thinking about the Potter boy. He still doesn't understand why his father is so insistent on him marrying Harry. He already has Draco for Merlin's sake. Yeah Harry does look pretty cute with his young face and unruly hair, and he does look amazing with his bright green eyes. But all that compared to Draco? He doesn't look anything like Draco.

"Maybe I can act like I love him but I would still have time to spend with my beloved, that wont hurt anyone will it? He'll never know about me and Draco if we kept it a secret...yeah. That'll do" 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to the second chapter! Enjoy ;)

***Potter Manor***

***3rd person pov***

"Hey son, ready to meet Tom today??", asked James

"Of course I'm ready dad, I've been waiting for this since a long time ago!" Harry smiled "But..do you think he'll remember me?" He said, sadly

"I'm not sure son, the accident had caused some problems, but don't worry! I'm sure he still loves you just like the old days" said James, comfortingly 

"..alright then dad, I hope you're right. I can't stand the thought of him hating me, or even forgetting me..it hurts way too much" he said, while caressing his bolt shaped soulmark on his forehead.

James looked at his son sadly, and hugged him tight. "Everythings going to be alright Harry, even if he doesn't remember you, true love is still true love. You can have a fresh new start and, maybe it will turn out better than last time" 

All that Harry can think of is what happened in the past

~~~~***flashback***

_"Hey Tom!" Harry smiled_

_"Hey babe" Tom said, trying to be sexy but failed miserably as he accidentally stepped on padfoot's tail._

_"_ _Ah shit sorry dog" said Tom, embarassed. Padfoot just barked at him and left to search for a bone._

_Meanwhile Harry can't stop laughing at the scene_

_"Oh Tom, you silly snake"_

_"Hey! Is that how you're gonna call your future husband? Hmm??" Tom said, teasingly_

_Harry blushed and coughed "W-well its some sort of affectionate name calling ok!"_

_Tom nuzzled his face to Harry's cheek. "You're cute when you're embarassed"_

_"S-shut up!"_

**_*flashback ends*_ **

 

"-arry? Harry!" James said, shaking his son's shoulders

"Huh? Yeah? Whats wrong? What happened??" 

"Nothing, you were kinda spacing out"

"Oh..yeah. I was thinking about Tom and our old days. It was nice" Harry blushed, slightly

"You're such a cinnamon roll, son" said James, ruffling his son's hair

"Now, lets go and meet Tom at the Riddle manor shall we?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Accident?? What accident?? Hmm I wonder..
> 
> Thanks for reading,kudos and comments are always appreciated! <33


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, I cant believe that almost 900 people have read this story! Thank you so much y'all!
> 
> enjoy the story!

***Slytherin Manor***

Tom and Draco were lazing around in Tom's room when his father suddenly bursted inside without knocking, how rude.

"Tom,the Potters are almost here. Please get ready soon"

"Ugh...okay" said Tom tiredly while rubbing his face

When his father went out of the room, Tom glanced at Draco and sighed

"I really don't want to do this"

"I know how you feel, but you have to do it, its your father's order" said Draco comfortingly

"Yeah...you're right"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

***3rd person pov***

"We're getting close to the manor Harry" James said, excitingly

"Huh? Oh..right" Harry answered him, kinda spacing out a little bit"

"Are you alright?" James asked, worriedly

"Yeah I'm fine, just tired thats all"

James was worried because Harry looked so pale "Are you sure you're fine? You dont look good Harry"

"I'm just nervous, Dad...I'm afraid that he forgot about me and he'll hate me.."

"Don't worry, son. I'm sure everythings gonna be alright okay? Take deep breaths and let go"

Harry followed his dad's direction and he calmed down a little bit, not long after that they've arrived at Riddle Manor.

Harry can't help but feel scared and excited at the same time. When he walked through the entrance he saw a garden in a distance and he smiled as memories appeared in his mind

***Flashback***

_Harry was tending Tom's garden, watering the plants and trimming the bushes, when arms suddenly wrapped around his waist and he was pulled to someone's chest_

_"I know those flowers look pretty but you're much prettier babe"_

_"Tommmm, I am busy here" Harry pouted_

_"You'd rather look at the plants than admire my handsomeness?" Tom said, laughing_

_"Hmph"_

***flashback ends***

Harry smiled thinking about that particular moment, he saw his father a few steps ahead of him and he followed soon enough. 

His father knocked on the door and the door opened, revealing a really well dressed man that is Tom's father.

"Harry! James! Welcome, welcome! Please come in" he greeted cheerfully

"Hello Stephen, its been a long time since we've last met" said James

"Yeah, its good to see you, and you too Harry! I see that you became more cuter now huh" teased Stephen

Harry just blushed

"Please wait in the living room while I come get Tom, help yourself with some tea if you want. I'll be back soon"

Stephen went to Tom's room and knocked on the door

"Tom, Harry is here"

"Ah well then" Tom answered from inside the room. He went to the door and opened it. 

"Let's get this over with"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos are always appreciated!! <33


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ages  
> Harry : 19  
> Tom : 20  
> Draco : 19  
> James : 45  
> Stephen: 46

Tom walked down the stairs, his father leading in front of him. He noticed 2 person sitting in the sofa, he noticed that the younger one is Harry Potter, so the older one must be James Potter.  

Harry saw Tom just a few feet away and his heart skips a beat. Its been such a long time but Tom still  looks so handsome, maybe even more handsome now.

"Tom!" Harry stood up and went to hug Tom but his father pulled his wrist and told him to stay

  "I'm sorry about that Tom, Harry is just way too excited to see you" James said.

Harry blushed from embarrasment,he couldnt believe he just did that. 

Stephen laughed "Don't worry James, we've experience teenage love before. Anyways, Tom,meet Harry and Harry, meet Tom"

Harry wondered, why did Stephen introduced them like its only the first time they met?

  "Hi Tom, its been a long time since I've last seen you" Harry said, smiling.

Tom got a little confused because he's pretty sure that he has never met Harry before, but he decided to follow the act

"Hi Harry, and I agree, its been way too long" he smirked.

Harry beamed, "This means that he still remembered me!!" He thought happily.

"Alright, now that everything's set, lets talk about the wedding shall we?"

While its mostly the parents who discussed about the dates and such, Harry started to scoot closer to Tom and tried to make a conversation

"So...I know it's been a long time since we've last met. How are you?" Harry smiled kindly

"Oh, I'm fine" Tom said, not looking at Harry. Instead he keeps looking at his phone

"Uhm..alright then. Are you excited about us finally getting married?"

"Yeah, sure" Tom smiled a bit

"Great!"

Harry knows Tom's not really happy but he decided thats its fine, maybe Tom's just not in a good mood right now

A moment later a blond haired boy entered the room, holding a tray full with snacks. When Tom heard him, he instantly perked up and he...looks happy.

He gave everyone some snacks and Tom introduced him to Harry and James

"Harry, James. This is Draco, my personal servant" he smiled at Draco affectionally

Harry wont lie, he feels uncomfortable with Draco and Tom's closeness. He feels jealous that him and Tom arent even that close anymore..

Harry decided that he wont mind. They're probably just friends anyways, he has nothing to worry about. He will spend time with Tom more often after the wedding anyways. When Draco went away, Harry felt more calm.

"Damn, im such an asshole huh. I cant even see Tom happy with another guy" thought Harry, feeling guilty. "Out of everything that happened because of me, Tom has all the right to be happy, whether its because of me or not" Harry gripped the edge of the seat tight, his knuckles turning white from the pressure.

James noticed it and asked quietly "Hey, you ok?" Harry nodded.

"Alright!" Said stephen. "Now that everything is set, why dont you and Tom go to the garden to spend time with each other while me and your dad talk about some more details?" He asked Harry

"Uh huh, sure! Lets go Tom!" Said Harry, excitedly

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

While Harry and Tom went out for a walk, Harry noticed a lot of beautiful flowers that had bloomed. They weren't there the last time he visited.

"Beautiful, right? Draco planted them" Tom smiled

"..yeah, they are beautiful" said Harry, feeling kinda sad but, he didn't show it

"Can you plant flowers, Harry?"

"Oh...I never tried planting. I can paint though!"

"Hmm maybe you can paint some flowers for me? We can use it to decorate the house"

"Oh..of course! If you have anything you want me to paint, just tell me"

"Alright then" Tom smiled

Harry is happy that he can make Tom smile, a genuine smile this time

"So..Tom, how's life treating you?" 

"Hmm.. its been alright. But everything is just too fast for me, I guess"

"I could say the same.. it feels like its only yesterday that we used to spend time together. I haven't met you since that accident. I'm sorry" harry said, looking down at the ground

"...accident? What accident?" Tom asked, suspiciously

"You don't remember?" Harry asked, in disbelief

"No. All I remember is that you and I were only friends and you moved to another country, thats why we haven't met in so long" Tom said, but in truth, he can't remember Harry at all

"Oh Tom... its alright. Its not important yeah? I'm just glad that you're alright" 

In the distance, James is calling for Harry. "HARRY!! Time to go home!!" Yelled James

"I-i have to go. See you later Tom!" 

Tom just stood there, deep in thought

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Tom stomped his way up to his father's study. He went in without knocking, which shocked his father.

"Tom! Whats wrong?"

"Father...tell me about the accident. Now" Tom demanded, furious

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im so sorry it took me so long to update :<, but its here now!
> 
> Hope you enjoyed it.  
> Comment and kudos are always appreciated <33


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'all...53 kudos?? Thank you so much!!

"A-accident? I dont understand what are you talking abou-"

"Shut up dad" Tom slammed his fist on his father's desk.

"Harry told me that something happened to me and I apparently forgot about something important. What.is.it" 

Stephen is actually pretty confused as well. When he arrived in the hospital, James told him that Tom got into an accident but he didnt specify on what actually happened. Harry was there as well, he looked really bad, his eyes are red and puffy,obviously from crying a lot. He tried asking what really happened but no one wants to speak up

"Tom, listen,believe me alright? I dont know what actually happened, but I know that you got a quite bad amnesia after the accident. You couldn't remember what happened but you still remember me. The doctor said that your mind will slowly come back little by little"

  "So, you're saying that I might get knocked out or something, and I lost half of my memory?" Tom questioned

"Yeah, exactly...but Tom, I do have to tell you something"

"What is it" "Before this..whole amnesia thing happened, did you know that you and Harry used to be lovers?" 

Hearing that, Tom's heart stopped beating for a while. That can't be...right?

"But, I've never even met him before"

"You did, you were in a relationship with Harry for a quite long time, thats why you and Harry are engaged, you agreed to it a few years back"

"...so you're only telling me THIS now. That I had a lover that I already forgot about. I have Draco now, and I love him. Dad, why didnt you tell me this beforehand?? If I didn't meet Draco, then everything would become normal and I at least, could give Harry a chance!" 

While Tom was ranting to his father, Draco went passed the front of the dor, he heard Tom's shouting and decided to eavesdrop

"I-I didn't want to ruin you and Draco's relationsh-"

"Then why are you forcing me to marry Harry? Huh? You are forcing me to either pick one person who could be my soulmate, or another person that I have loved for 3 years. If I'm being quite honest I would pick Draco but, its not Harry's fault that I forgot about him,so I can't just abandon him like that"

Draco feels kinda happy that Tom picked him over Harry, but he's not pleased that Tom is willing to go to Harry's side and love him like how he love Draco. Pissed off, he left the door and went inside his room

"You have to make a desicion, son. I dont know who will you choose but, please be wise. I don't want either Harry or Draco to get hurt"

"I just need to contact Harry and try to dig out some information on our past. Maybe....I can remember some stuffs"

"Alright then...do whatever you want to do"

"Hey Dad, where is Harry's adress? I'm going to visit him. Right now" 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

***Griffindor Manor***

Harry was just relaxing in his bed, reading. His father went away to attend a business meeting blablabla somewhere, when he heard the doorbell ring. He reluctantly got up from his bed, puts his book on the small desk next to his bed and went outside to check who it is When he opened the door, he was quite shocked to see who is on the other side

"T-tom?"

"Hello Harry, mind if I come in?"

"O-of course! Help yourself in, I'll bring some tea"

Tom seated himself in the cozy sofa in the living room, when Harry came in bringing 2 cups of earl grey tea.

"Here you go Tom" said Harry, giving tom a cup

"Thanks"

"So...why did you come here?" Harry asked, curious

"Harry, I want to ask you about something important, and I want you to be honest about it okay?"

"Uhm..sure, whats on your mind?"

"So, you know that earlier,you asked me about my "accident", turns out I completely lost my memory about what actually happened, I asked my Dad and he said he also had no idea what happened. Can you please tell me?" Tom said, pleadingly

"I...I could, but please dont be angry with me,okay?" Harry said,putting his tea down.

So it all started, three years ago.

 

Tbc 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All mistakes are mine  
> Thanks for reading!  
> Leave a kudos if you enjoyed this story, kudos and comments are always appreciated <33


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last update for this month...I will have a very long exam soon and it will last until mid April, I've been so busy with school so sorry if I couldnt update much :(

* _Three years ago*_

_Harry and Tom were walking on the streets, their hands intertwined with each other. It was a cold night, so they stayed as close as possible._

_A few people walked past them, and they cant help but coo at the cute couple._

_You can say that many people envied Tom and Harry's relationship, they are so perfect together, just like puzzle pieces. It wont be complete if one of them is missing_

_Just like soulmates_

_They were about to cross the street, where Harry suddenly ran without looking both ways_

_"Catch me Tom!!" Harry laughed_

_"HARRY! WAIT" Tom can see a car going close to Harry_

_Without much thinking, Tom pushed Harry away from the road and let himself get hit by the car. He bounced a little bit and his head smashed really hard to ground_

_Harry couldn't really believe what just happened,not until he heard a scream and saw his future husband laying on the road, unconcious. He almost looked dead._

_"Tom...no..." Harry sobbed and ran to Tom, he shakily try to check if Tom still has a pulse, thank Merlin he still has a pulse. Then, he tried to stop his head from bleeding too much.  But everytime he tried to stop the bleedinh wound, all he could see is blood, non-stopping flow of blood._

_He looked at the person who was driving the car "PLEASE, CALL THE AMBULANCE! CALL 911! Please help me" he said sobbing_

_The person called 911 and soon, an ambulance arrived and they quickly put Tom onto the stretcher, the nurses fussing over him. Harry got inside as well, sitting close to Tom._

_The nurses puts an oxygen mask over Tom to control his breathing, and they also tried to stop the bleeding wound._

_Meanwhile, Harry was shaking so much, he cant even call his parents. "Is..is he gonna be okay?" He asked the nurses_

_"I'm not sure, sir. But as long as he's breathing, he should be fine" They assured Harry_

_"O-okay then.." After Harry calmed down a little bit, he is able to hold his phone to call father_

_"Hello Father"_

_"Harry! How is your date goi-"_

_"Tom got into an accident Dad.. a-and i-it's all m-my f-fault" he said, sobbing_

_"Oh God Harry...where are you right now?? How is Tom??"_

_"We're in an ambulance right now..and we're going to St.Mungos, and Tom..I'm not sure how is he doing" said Harry, still sobbing a little_

_"Alright...I'll meet you there. And then you can tell me what happened..okay?"_

_"O-okay Dad.."_

_"Whatever happened, I'm sure Tom will survive alright? Please don't lose hope"_

_"I won't Dad..thank you"_

_He ended the call and looked at Tom. He feels like crying again and he puts his face in his hands and cries_

_"I'm sorry Tom...this wont happen if only I wasn't such a fool"_

_TBC_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will be the continuation from their past, please stay tuned!
> 
> Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please leave kudos or comment if you like it!! <33


	7. Chapter Seven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New 👏 chapter 👏 is here  
> Get ready to take a dive into deep, deep angst

_*flashback continues*_

_When they arrived at the hospital, Tom was quickly brought into an emergency room, Harry wanted to accompany him but of course, he wasn't allowed. So he nervously waited outside, his anxiety building up every second._

_Not long after that, his dad arrived at the waiting room and sat next to him_

_"Hey" James wiped Harry's tears away "No more crying now, yeah? I'm sure Tom will end up fine"_

_"B-but Dad, what if its really b-bad and he might never w-wake up again?" He said between his sniffles_

_"Shhh now dont say that" James enveloped Harry into a hug. Harry cried on James's shoulder, quietly_

_Not long after that, Tom's father arrived, he looked really pale and sick. He ran to the receptionist asking "Where is my son?? Is he okay??" The receptionist said that his son is currently being operated and she told him to wait in the waiting room_

_Stephen walked there, eyes looking at the floor until he saw Harry and James. He marched towards Harry angrily and shouted at him_

_"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO MY SON?!"_

_Harry got so scared that he cant even move his lips at all, James confronted Stephen and told him what actually happened_

_Stephen still hates Harry for what he did, while Harry could only mumble "I'm sorry" a few times_

_Stephen decided to calm down, and apologized to Harry for his outburst, all they can do now is wait and hope for the best_

_\----‐-------------------------------------------------------------------------------*approximately 3 hours later*_

_A doctor came out from the surgical room and asked "Is anyone here a family of Mr.Riddle?"_

_Stephen stood up and asked the doctor "How is he doc? How is my son? Is he okay??"_

_"Your son is fine. He suffered a really serious head injury from being thrown onto the road. But the wound is healing fine and thankfully there were no skull damage. He also got a few scratches here and there, but no bones are broken."_

_"Phew, thank god" exhaled Stephen_

_But sir, I must tell you something"_

_"What is it?"_

_"Your son might have amnesia, it might not be the fatal one but, we dont know yet"_

_"Am-amnesia" gasped Harry_

_"But there is a chance that he wont have it right??" asked James_

_"Yes, but the chances are very slim. Alright please excuse me, I need to give this report"_

_"W-wait! Can we..can we visit him?" Asked Harry_

_"You can but he's still heavily sedated. Please stay quiet"_

_(A/N: I honestly dont know a lot of stuff about medical things so if this doesnt make any sense I am so sorry)_

_\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_When they entered Tom's room,Harry felt like he's going to cry again_

_There on the bed lays Tom's still body, there's a lot of IV's and other stuffs hooked up to his body, his head was bandaged and he looked so pale. Its hard to see Tom who was usually very charismatic being so sick and pale_

_Harry asked for Stephen's permission if he could sit next to his son. Stephen allowed him to, so he sat there, holding Tom's hand_

_The three of them spent a quite long time inside Tom's room,until James got a call about some business meeting, and he needed to bring Harry_

_Harry of course refused but then Stephen said "It's alright Harry, just go. I'll take care of Tom"_

_Harry spared a glance at Tom, he walked near his bed and kissed him on his forehead,lightly_

_"Goodbye dear, I really hope you wake up soon"_

_Harry and James said their goodbyes to Stephen, and they both left the hospital_

* _flashback ends_ *

"So..that is why I forgot about our memories?" Tom asked Harry

"Yeah..."

"But why didnt I see you or be able to contact you for the past 2 years if we were mates??"

"Me and my father had a very long business trip to attend you, I didnt want to leave you but your dad told me it was fine to leave. I tried to contact you so many times but none of the attempt works. Thats why when I came back here, I was really happy that you remembered me but...turns out you dont" Harry can feel tears threatening to come out from the corner of his eyes

"Ah...I see. But Im sorry Harry, I already have Draco with me. I cant just leave him like that"

Harry can feel his heart breaking more and more

"I..I know! But you agreed to marry me right? Are we still getting married?"

"Yes..the contract is there. But just to let you know I am not marrying you out of love" and with that,Tom left the Potter Manor

Harry is silently sobbing his tears out, but deep in his heart he said "It's fine if you dont love me. Being able to see you smile everyday...even if its not because of me, that makes me happy"

 

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess who's back ;)
> 
> This chapter is nothing special tbh, just a filler

When James came home from work, he can sense that something is not right. Usually Harry would greet him but that night something just feels..off

He took off his jacket and shoes, and went off to search for his son

"Harry??" He shouted, but no one answered back. 

"Did he fall asleep?" James thought to himself

He decided to knock on Harry's bedroom door "Harry?? Are you in there?" Still nothing, he tried to open the door and found that its unlocked, he went inside and found Harry under the covers. It was dark but the light outside made the tear tracks visible under harry's eyes. He looked tired, so tired

"Oh Harry...who did this to you" James whispered into the night. He swept a hand through his son's hair and kissed his temple. He fixed the covers so it could cover his son properly. He could talk about whats wrong tonight,but seeing how tired his son is,he decided to talk to him tomorrow.

"Good night Harry" he gave a last kiss on his temple and left the room

__________________________________

The next day

Harry woke up with a groan. The sun is high up and its quite bright. He made his bed and went to the bathroom to freshen up

If he's being honest with himself, what Tom said yesterday really hurts him. But he didnt want that to ruin his day today. And, he believes that somewhere deep down in Tom's heart, there is still a little bit love there for him, even if its not much, thats enough for him

He finished taking a bath and put on some clothes, brushed his teeth and went downstairs for breakfast

His dad already went for work because Harry woke up late, he went to the fridge and found a sticky note stuck to it 

"Harry, I made your food and its inside, you can heat it up in the pan. Im sorry I cant accompany you to eat because im in a hurry. Please dont forget to eat :) hope you enjoyed the food!

Love, dad <3"

Harry smiled seeing that note, he really has the best dad ever

He opened the food and found a tupperware inside. He opened it and turns out his dad cooked mushroom carbonara pasta. It smells delicious so he heated it in a pan and ate it there.

After he finished eating and washing the dishes, he's really bored and there is nothing much to do. He decided to call Hermione and Ron

"Hey mione" Harry said, cheerfully

"Hi harry, whats up? You never call unless you want to do something" Hermione said with a pout, Harry cant see it but he knew she's doing it

"Haha, yeah Im just..really bored right now. What are you doing?"

"Oh! Me and Ron are going to this one cafè down the street, do you wanna come?"

"Ohh sure! Can we go to the mall afterwards? I think I want to buy some clothes" 

"Great! And yes we can go to the mall, I'll tell Ron you're coming as well. Do you want us to pick you up?"

"Yeah! I'll be waiting" he smiled

"Okay! We'll be there in 25 mins max, bye!" 

"Goodbye mione" and Harry ended the call

Harry texted his dad that he'll be going with Mione and Ron for the whole day, and 5 minutes later his dad replied with

"Okay, but dont go home too late okay? Love you"

Harry smiled and texted "love you too dad, and breakfast/ lunch was delicious :)"

His dad texted back "haha thanks son, have fun with Hermione and Ron!"

"I will dont worry, goodbye" harry ended the text

With 10 more minutes until Hermione and Ron picked him up, he decided to get ready and put on a black hoodie and tight jeans, not forgetting the white vans. 

Not long after, a car stopped in front of the mansion and Harry gave a last look of himself in the mirror. Fixing his messy hair a bit, he went down to meet his friends

"Hey guys!" Harry said, excited. And he went inside the car

"Hello mate" answered Ron and Hermione

"So...what cafè are you guys talking about?"

"Oh its a new cafe that just opened down the road, and its new so we wanted to try it"

"Ohh, interesting" 

"Yep! Now lets go!" 

Harry wont let Tom ruin this day for him, no, not today


	9. A/N

Hello! Im just here to tell you all that I am very sorry that I havent updated in a longgg time :(. School and life got me busy, but im not letting this story to die. I will update soon! Hopefully tomorrow if I can. Sorry to keep some of you waiting.

 

 

 

 


End file.
